


Pepper's Recovery

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort Food, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hand Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following:</p><p>why not have a story pepper gains weight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mewmew666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew666/gifts).



"God, this is so good!" Pepper gasped through a mouthful of crappy pizza.

"Honey, you've been sick for two weeks. The cardboard box it came in would taste good to you right now," Tony teased.

The redhead swallowed, muffling a burp. "I know, but...yum!" she exclaimed, enthusiastically reaching for another slice.

"Good to see your appetite's back, baby," the inventor smiled affectionately, kissing the top of her head as she continued to eat. "I've got work to do downstairs. Don't wait up,"

***

It was after 4 a.m. when Tony came upstairs. He went to the fridge to grab a slice of pizza before he turned in, but didn't find any. He made himself a quick sandwich, wolfed it down, and dragged himself to bed wearily.

"JARVIS, lights to 15%," he said softly, not wanting to wake Pepper, but also unable to see in the dark. The dim lights came on and Tony undressed then threw back the covers. He was shocked when his eyes roved over Pepper's naked body.

Her belly was perfectly round and grossly distended, bloating out from her otherwise small frame. She was snoring lightly and had clearly eaten until she passed out. Tony smirked as he noticed the empty pizza box on the floor beside her. "Son of a bitch," He'd had no idea his cute little girl could be such a glutton.

He gently kneaded the mass of Pepper's tummy, fascinated by how warm and solid the flesh was. The area stretched over her stomach had flushed a slight pink color, and he laid a soft kiss to the swell. She rolled over with her back to him and he wrapped an arm around her, slowly rubbing her belly. His last thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep was that he had to learn how to cook.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cooking classes? Tony...don't take this the wrong way, but do they have one for kids? Like, maybe three and four year olds? Because that's your skill level," Pepper giggled the next afternoon. Tony hadn't mentioned her gorging herself on pizza, he didn't want to weird her out, but he also wanted to encourage this newest turn of events; maybe make it a trend.

"Hey!" he replied defensively, clearly hurt. "At least I'm trying. Besides, I'm doing it for you. If we're spending the rest of our lives together, you have to have good food. And I really need to make amends for that omelette I made you on the way back from Monte Carlo,"

She giggled at the memory. "Yea. That was something,"

The billionaire just shrugged with a grin.

***

Over the next few weeks, Tony's cooking improved exponentially as he perfected the recipes he was learning at his cooking class. He noticed, with great satisfaction, that Pepper had put back on the weight she'd lost being sick plus a little extra. She wasn't fat by any means, not even chubby, just rounder, softer, less angular and sharp. She felt really good in his arms.

She was settled into his lap as he fed her his latest homework assignment: rich macaroni and cheese. "I used bacon, four cheeses-parmesean, blue, white and sharp cheddar-then put basil in the breadcrumb topping,"

Pepper moaned obscenely at the tanginess of the dish. It was better than anything she'd ever eaten and she found she couldn't stop. "More. I want more. It's so good, Tony, I can't believe you made this!"

He chuckled into her ear and she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her as his chest rumbled. "I'm glad you like it, baby," he grinned.

Before Pepper knew it, she'd eaten the entire thing. She burped loudly and ran her hands up and down her achingly full middle. "Ooof! Overdid it, I guess," she blushed as she adjusted the waistband of her skirt, belching again.

"Let me," Tony purred, flicking the button open and rubbing her stomach.

She moaned in relief, but was interrupted by a hiccup. "Ow,"

He kissed her lightly before carrying her to bed, expertly soothing her stuffed belly so she could sleep.

***

By the time the semester ended, three months had passed since Pepper had been sick and malnourished. That was no longer the case. The redhead, thanks to Tony, was very well-fed and sported a cute little potbelly. Her hips had filled out and swayed seductively when she walked, her ample bottom rolling underneath them. Her thighs were thicker as well, and brushed against one another when she sat. She was also sprouting the beginnings of a soft double chin.

Tony grinned widely as the woman across the table from him greedily ate the fettuccine alfredo he'd so lovingly prepared for dinner. Yes, his little girl was, indeed, quite the glutton.


End file.
